Rest
by KaelinMoshroca
Summary: Saying goodbye to a father is never easy, but Noctis found the perfect way.


A/N - Just a quick oneshot that has been haunting me for a few days. I own nothing.

Please enjoy!

* * *

His father had told him tales of Altissia's great beauty when he had been young. Of the snaking water ways that looped and crossed every part of the city, of the flowers on every street and lights that lit up just about everywhere you walked and of the people, friendly and so warm. He spoke in great depth of the gateway into the city, the tall statues that stood guard over all that entered, the gold and white that gleamed from just about everything you looked at.

As they approached that said city Noctis stood from his seat towards the back of the boat, walking over to the side to gaze at the statues and gates that he had long ago imagined, when he was a young boy sitting on his bed in the Citadel. He could almost hear his father speaking, describing the image that now stood before him in such amazing detail. The ache it caused made Noctis close his eyes for a brief moment. This feeling was one Noctis got every once in a while, the realization of walking in his father's footsteps, visiting places he knew the older man had been to before when he had been alive and young. It left an ache in his soul to think about things like that, and his hand moved to rub softly at the base of his throat as he took a seat back down next to Prompto as the boat made its way into the city he had only ever seen in his dreams.

"Now I reckon you lot better go and find Weskham before it gets too late." With a dismissive wave Cid turned back around, going back to the boat for whatever reason, leaving the boys on their own.

"This city is amazing!" Prompto had already run a bit ahead, snapping photos here and there of just about anything, like what he would normally do. Gladio shook his head, grabbing the back of Prompto's shirt before the blonde could get too far away and tugging him back.

"Hey now, this place is huge and the last thing we need is for you to get lost for who knows how long." With a big grin the Shield ruffled Prompto's hair, making it stick up even more than normal, much to the protest of the blonde who was quickly working to right his hair style.

Noctis looked around, eyes scanning the place and the people milling around. "Lets get moving. It looks like it might start to rain soon and I would rather not get drenched if I don't have to." He looked around again, noticing Ignis talking to a man off to the side. After a few more minutes his advisor came back to the group with the information they needed.

"Apparently the bar is called Maahgo. The gentleman said the only way to get there was by a gondola and he pointed to a place where we could rent one to get there." Ignis pulled his glasses from his face, wiping the glass clean before setting them back on his face, fingers pushing the frames up and back into perfect place.

"Sweet! Lets go! Gondolas here we come!" Prompto took off to where Ignis had pointed, making the rest follow after them, lest they get left behind.

The gondola ride was pretty nice, Noctis had to admit. He had forgotten about this part from his father's tale and as they made the journey to Maahgo he wondered if this whole city would give him problems like the one he was facing now. This hole in his chest where everything burned but felt icy numb to him at the same time.

When Insomnia had fallen, when his father had fallen, everything was so rushed. He was thrust into something huge and something he really wasn't ready for just yet, despite all his training and schooling. The shock didn't fade till much later, and by then there was nothing he could truly do about it. He had been so busy running around to deal with the imperials and then the blessings, plus following any leads of tombs and dealing with any issues that popped up among the group. It wasn't really a surprise to think back and realize he hadn't mourned properly for his father and that thought only made the ache in his heart worse.

"You okay buddy?" Prompto nudged at him, casting a worried glance at Noct. "You've been pretty quiet since we entered the gates. Nervous about seeing Luna after so long? I'm sure she will be super excited to see you after all this time, nothing to worry about!" The blonde gave a bright smile at Noct, heading tilting to the side as he tried to ease whatever worry he could think might be causing the price problems.

Noct gave a tired smile and shook his head with a small wave of his hand. "I'm fine, just thinking. And I'm not nervous about Luna." Well he hadn't been until Prompto had said something at least. There was a little thing gnawing away at his insides now that he was thinking about meeting up with his childhood friend and fiancee. Thankfully the gondola came to a stop, jolting Noct from his thoughts as they reached Maahgo.

It was a rather nice place. A simple squared off area with the bar smack dab in the middle. People milled about, though it was rather quiet due to the time and probably because most people didn't know just how to get here. At least most of the tourist didn't anyway.

"Ah, you must be Prince Noctis." He looked over at his name, catching sight of the older man that stood behind the bar, slightly leaning against the wood. Noct walked over, nodding his head in greeting at the man as the rest followed him over.

"You must be Weskham I take it? Cid told us we would find you here." He took a seat at one of the stools to get comfortable, other joining. The next few hours were condolences and congratulations, stories and memories, information and advice. Weskham was a well of information, and so long as they didn't ask about the sources, they were welcome to that information rather freely.

Noct's eyes wandered after a few hours of talking, noticing the rather late time it had gotten to. Looking back he noticed that Ignis, Gladio, and Weskham had fallen into some kind of conversation. As he studied his two friends he could see that they were finally a bit more relaxed, and even if it was just for a few hours, he didn't want to take that simple pleasure away from them. His gaze scanned the bar again, noticing even fewer people and Prompto taking some pictures and chatting it up with some locals about different locations and picture perfect spots.

He stood from the stool he had claimed and stretched out, waving a small hand at Ignis when the other man had paused for the briefest of moments. The advisor took the wave for what it was, go ahead and keep talking.

Noct walked over to the water's edge, looking down to see dark shapes moving below the surface of the water. He continued along the edge, taking notice that most people seemed to be gone, or at least were in the front part of the bar area more than the back. It seemed a bit darker in this area, less candles glowing and now that the merchants were gone it would seem people didn't have a need to travel to this side of the square bar. However it was here, on a slight platform in the back corner, that he found something he hadn't seen in a while.

Fingertips touched the black wood of the instrument softly, his eyes scanning the beautifully crafted piano in front of him. Noctis took a step up closer to the piano, eyes glancing back to make sure no one saw him. It was a skill not many knew he had, he didn't even think Ignis knew about his ability to play the piano and it had been a long time since he had been able to let his fingers travel down ivory keys.

Noctis remembered it had been his father's idea for him to learn the piano. He had started the lessons when he had been recovering. He didn't need his feet to play, not really at least, and it took his mind off the pain of the healing and the memories of the night. It also helped that Regis had known how to play and anytime the king could get a moment to himself he would help out with teaching young Noctis proper form and easy songs.

A small smile pulled at his lips with the memories as he sat down on the bench. After a week of constant lessons he had played Chopsticks as the king watched on, and oh how the man had clapped and clapped when Noctis had finished the simple childish song. He could still remember how his heart had filled with such complete joy and had soared when his father had smiled and clapped for him. He had felt that same joy about a year later, when Noctis had surprised him.

In the Citadel it was no surprise to hear music of one kind or another as you traveled from one area to another. Noctis never knew the name to the song his father always played when he had the down time but the song was part of what made the Citadel 'home' for him. The young prince had been sitting on the piano bench with his father, watching as the man's long fingers flowed across the keys with such a relaxed grace. He remembered being jealous of the long fingers that could easily reach keys his short little fingers had problems getting at. But the song was beautiful and his father had beamed rather happily when the little prince had told his father as such.

"I'm so glad to hear you like this song Noctis. It is my favorite and means a lot to me. I have many good memories tied with this song."

That little quip is why Noctis studied the song so much, had continued the lessons long after his wounds had healed and he could once again walk. And when the guard walked Regis into the room for what Noctis had called a quick 'meeting' the boy had started to play the song before his father could say anything. He had been so nervous about that day! Despite all the practice he knew he could mess the song up and then it wouldn't be a good surprise for his father at all. But the young prince had played all the way through, smiling happily as he finished the perfect performance. "Happy Birthday Dad!"

Oh how Regis had smiled and clapped. Noctis thought tears had formed in the older man's eyes but he had been wrapped up in a hug too quickly to know for sure. "What a lovely gift Noctis. What a truly lovely and perfect gift." And his heart soared again, just like when he had first played the silly song of Chopsticks.

Now though, now the burn in his chest begged for him to play the song that reminded him of home and safety and of that so warm hug his father had wrapped him into that day. He lifted the cover off the keys, noticing the well kept shape the piano was in. He touched a key softly, listening to the tune that rang out too soft for anyone else to hear. Fingertips lightly pressed keys, not pressing into the ivories to produce a sound but to let muscle memory and long forgotten lessons come back to his mind. With a small smile, he began to play his father's song. The music was soft at first as Noctis fell back into the rhythm of playing but soon the tune floated across the area. It danced among the wind and water, twisting about the wooden pillars and boats, and drifted into the ears of the people walking near by and the few still at the bar.

It was Weskham that had reacted first to the music, head snapping back to where the piano was located before more than three or four notes had started. It appeared he was about to chew out the person that dared to touch the instrument but fell into shocked silence at the image of Noctis playing and of the song he knew his dearest friend and king had loved to play. The older man grasped the edge of the counter, letting the song flow over him as he always had done when his friend played.

Ignis and Gladio had jumped up at Weskham's reaction, shocked by the man's rage and quick movements only to be puzzled when he came to a sudden stop. Ignis had heard it first, breath catching in his throat as a wave of homesickness rushed over him unlike anything he had felt before and by the sound of Gladio's own breath the advisor knew the other man had felt the same feeling. It was a song often played in the Citadel after all, randomly it would pop up, but it always did, it was the one he heard the most walking the halls of the building or cooking away in the kitchens. Now the two walked around to the other side of the bar where Weskham was focused, staring blankly at the sight before them before realization sunk in.

"I didn't know Noct could play piano." Prompto had snuck up behind the two of them, watching as his friend was lost in the notes he was producing.

Gladio shook his head, eyes half glancing over to Ignis but the other man shook his head as well. "I had no idea either. I wonder if it was him playing at times..." They fell into silence, letting the music wash over them, letting thoughts and memories play across their minds.

Noctis continued to play, unaware of the audience behind him. He could almost see the image of his father's fingers dancing across the keys in his minds eye, just like the first time he had ever watched his father play. Tears burned at Noct's eyes as he thought of his father, of the king that tried so very hard to do all he could for his little son that had such a heavy burden placed upon his little shoulders. He closed his eyes, not needing them open for this song, not the song that would forever be burned into his heart. The tears fell down his cheeks, dropping onto flesh and keys as he continued the song, letting the final notes trail off into the night as he took a slow deep breath. "Thank you, Dad." His head bowed, resting against the edge of the piano as he let himself calm down. "I hope you heard my song one last time."

He pulled himself back up, gazing out across the water and at the reflections of stars. The ache was still there, but, less so now. The cold numb seemed to be burning away but in a pleasant warmth, much like the same warmth as the hug he would remember for as long as he remembered this song. Quickly he wiped his face and eyes clean, relaxed and calm for the first time in quite a long time now that he was thinking about it. He set the cover carefully over the keys and stood up, turning and freezing when he noticed the four people watching him. "Oh...I hope you didn't mind me using the piano..."

Weskham shook his head, clapping his hands together softly. "No, that was meant for the king if he was to ever visit. And I couldn't be happier to hear that song played once more before I died."

"Dude! I didn't know you could play the piano! That was amazing! You drew me over here before I even knew what was going on." Prompto bounced over, patting his friend on the back and grinning widely at the black haired boy that was now rubbing at the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I learned when I was super young, before I knew most of you even. It was to help me when I was injured and healing." Noctis shrugged it off, looking up when he hear Ignis and Gladio clap along with Weskham.

"I never knew you had such a talent Your Highness. It was...truly wonderful to hear such a familiar tune after so long." Ignis trailed off, noticing the shift that seemed to have happened to the prince.

"I never knew it was you playing the piano all the time in the citadel, is that where you would wander off to when skipping training?" Gladio's grin was amused as he shook his head. "Iggy is right though. It was, rather nice, to hear such a familiar thing again."

Noctis waved it all off, not bothering to answer Gladio as he looked to the side. "Well I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Didn't realize I was going to have such an audience watching when I started." He huffed out a breath, embarrassed and trying not to show it as Gladio and Prompto peppered him with questions.

"If I may ask...why play that song? And what is it called?" Ignis pushed his voice forward, eyes watching Noctis carefully.

He was silent for a moment, watching Ignis back with unreadable blue eyes before he looked back to the water. "It's called Somnus. It means sleep. It was my father's favorite song...and I wanted to...set him to rest." A small smile crossed his face, his eyes still looking out into the night. "Happy Birthday Dad and rest in peace."


End file.
